Hypothetically
by Monkey
Summary: well, it's a new twist in my writing, and i won't tell you who the couple is, bu tif you've read my stuff you could figure it out, PLEASE r


A/n-ok the lyrics to the song are in the notes, and not only is hypothetically a lyric, but it's the guy's pen name, um, please go light on the flames, this one came to me when I was writing my last one, so it was kinda a quick write, I won't tell you who the couple is, but if you've read my stuff before, you could probably figure it out

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, and I don't own the song, the Wilkinsons do.

# Hypothetically

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with her two best friends, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. As she leaned over her plate to take a bite, she heard the familiar sound of the owls, who were coming to deliver letters. Not looking up, because she knew she wasn't going to get anything, Hermione crammed a couple more bites into her mouth, and then stood up to leave. That's when she felt talons dig into her shoulder and noticed the tawny school owl that was perched on her shoulder. She released the letter that was addressed to her and the owl took off. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

## Let's just say it's raining 

_And you come in where it's dry_

_And we strike a conversation_

_While the storm is rolling by_

_Do you think that you_

_Could fall in love with me_

_-Hypothetically_

Hermione gasped. She had a secret admirer. _Who though? _She wondered. She didn't recognize the writing. Someone obviously had gone to great lengths to disguise it. But it had to be someone at Hogwarts, it was a school owl that had delivered it. She was quite puzzled, but she could no longer think about it, because it was time to go to class.

By the next morning, Hermione had forgotten all about the letter. Of course, that was until the black school owl swooped down with another letter. She took it, and opened it, recognizing the unrecognizable writing. This one read:

### We may be somewhere walking

_And I try to steal a kiss_

_Would you recognize the moment_

_For the magic that it is_

_Could you imagine just how sweet_

_That kiss could be_

_-Hypothetically_

She was now very confused, so she desperately showed the two letters to Ron and Harry.

They looked them over and laughed.

"Ooo! Sounds like you've got a guy after you," Ron taunted.

"Well, Herm," Harry said sincerely, obviously trying to make up for Ron's taunting, by chocking down laughter, "If this guy wrote you two letters, he must want you to respond, so I suggest you keep some parchment and a quill on you so you can respond to him at anytime," then he turned his back to her and burst out laughing.

"Fine the, I will," she said, and picked up to the notes and went to her dorm.

The nest morning, Hermione went sown to breakfast equipped with parchment and a quill, and sure enough, a large dark brown owl landed next to her. She took the letter, and told the owl to stay for a minute. Then she opened the letter and read it.

### Am I dreamin'…dreamin'…

## Do the decent thing and let me know

_But if you believe in fate_

_Why should we speculate_

_Let's go ahead and crave this thing in stone_

_ _

Hermione took and the parchment and quill and quickly wrote back:

_Hypothetically?,_

_We could have a relationship, but is there any way that you could tell me who you are?_

_Hermione_

She tied the letter to the owl's leg, and it took off. But instead of it going straight to the person that had been writing the letters, it went back towards the owlrey. Despite all her confusion, Hermione figured that the writer was just really smart, and would retrieve it later.

For days Hermione didn't receive anymore letter. She had forgotten about them amidst all of her homework, and only was reminded about them, when she ran across the most recently sent one when looking for more parchment under her bad. She opened it and she remembered instantly what had been going on recently.

## Am I dreamin'…dreamin'…

_Do the decent thing and let me know_

_But if you believe in fate_

_Why should we speculate_

_Let's go ahead and carve this thing in stone_

_ _

She put back the letter and ran down to breakfast. Much to her surprise a big brown owl dropped down with another letter for her. She untied it, and allowed the owl to take off, then opened it and read it.

## We're standing in our garden

_And we watch our children play_

_And the love we've shared between us_

_Has grown stronger everyday_

_Do you think that that's a possibility_

_-Hypothetically_

_ _

Hermione was amazed, she had actually received another letter. This one was different though. It was suggesting more, love, marriage, kids. The thought of this boy's imagination was starting to scare her.

The next day, and owl did not arrive for her, but she did notice Hedwig bringing Harry something, but that wasn't her concern. So she went back to eating. She then noticed the note sitting in front of her.

_But wait,_ _there was no owl that delivered it. Oh well._ She thought, and opened it.

_ _

## Do you think that you could fall in love with me

_-Hypothetically_

_ _

Hermione looked up to see Harry with Hedwig perched on his shoulder, holing no letter, with a smile playing on his lips.

Hermione stood up and walked toward Harry, holding the note, and ignoring everybody's stares.

"So Harry, or shall I say Hypothetically, I see you have been busy."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well Harry, this is a possibility."

"Hypothetically?"

"Literally," she said slyly.

He put his arms around her waist and she draped her arms around his neck. As he pulled her closer, their lips touched, causing more emotion to rise in their bodies than ever before. Harry pulled back breaking the kiss, and they were both breathing heavily in sync. 

Now they suddenly noticed everyone in the Hall. Some were gaping and some were sheering. But there was the occasional person who was sobbing, obviously being a person who had a crush on one of the two.

Hermione turned back to Harry and quickly kissed him and then they set of to class together, one of Hermione's holding the letter, and the other holding Harry's hand. 

_ _

_ _


End file.
